Fighting
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: How far will Hiei search to find his runaway mate? Oneshot/song-fic. HxK. Mpreg. Fighting by Yellowcard. If you don't like the pairing then don't read. Thank you!


Alrighty then. My first story in a while... since King Kurama anyway. I hope you all enjoy and no... sorry... this isn't a part of the Hate or Rain stories.

This is for Ladyasile...(I hope I spelled it right) 'cause I spelled her name wrong... and I hate spelling good people's names wrong:) This story is kinda random... but I hope you all enjoy it!

The song for this story is called 'Fighting'. And belongs to Yellowcard... not me.

Also... I don't own any of the characters, or anything else, from Yuyuhakusho. All of that belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun continued its path towards the ground. Unknowingly providing a show for bright ruby eyes.

The long, black cloak tossed around the slim figure, as the wind brushed against him. Causing the man to turn away from the wind, and ultimately away from the dimming sun.

Hiei could feel it. Nothing joyed him more now then the thought of having the red headed demon in his arms again.

_  
I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,  
But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,_

The fire demon knew that he would not be welcomed. Kurama had left him for a reason. But since he hadn't stated the reason... Hiei knew he wasn't going to let his precious gem go that easily.

Not without a reason anyway.

_  
I got lost in a blink of an eye,  
And I can never get back, no I've never got back,_

Thinking back on it the black haired demon wasn't really sure what he had done.

'I mean... I must of done something to drive him away,' Hiei thought to himself, as he forced his feet to move forward.

A nervous feeling crept over him. Almost knocking away the earlier joy.

What if he was wrong? And Kurama wasn't here?

What if he was? But was dead?

With a firm shake of his head, the fire demon coerced his legs to go faster.

_You were not there when I wanted to say,That you were everything that right and it wasn't you but me to change,_

'Maybe I had become to affectionate? Not affectionate enough...?'

"Hiei. You have to get off me before I suffocate," Kurama murmured into the demon's ear. Hoping to rouse him from his sleep.

The fox should of known this would be hard. After the fun they had experienced last night. . . it wasn't a surprise the shorter demon was out like a light. But for some reason Kurama was not. There was an instinctual urge in him and it was fighting hard to take control.

One of its side effects was the sudden need to throw the small demon off him and run like there was no tomorrow.

"Can't I sleep a little more?" Hiei mumbled, before rolling off of Kurama's chest and attempting to cuddle into the red head's side.

"Hiei. I'll be right back. I just need to quickly do something," The words were hard to hear, as the fox was already half way across the room getting dressed.

The fire demon said nothing and merely curled himself into a ball. Waiting for Kurama to come back and snuggle with him.

But minutes wore on and soon hours passed. Before Hiei even began to notice that time was slipping by and Kurama was gone along with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
Now I got to go it alone,  
But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up  
_

So now. Hiei stood. Six months later and only having caught up with the fox three days ago.

But that wasn't what had stopped him.

It was the energy.

There before the fire demon was a small entrance, to what looked like an underground den. All along the entrance was a bundle of overgrown vines. The vines shifted and turn. Trying hard to watch every direction at once. They even seemed to shudder when Kurama's energy would dramatically rise and then fall.

There was only one thing Hiei could do. . . and that was to brave the vines.

_

* * *

What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,_

The vines savagely whipped at the stone that had been thrown. But it worked all to a certain demon's vantage.

When they were attacking; Kurama's vines would leave a tiny opening at their base and it was enough for Hiei to run through.

Of course the stone hadn't been necessary, since the vines knew Hiei was their master's mate. But. . . it never hurt to have a little action in ones life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything  
_

It took all of Hiei strength not to release the black dragon and open the pathway more. The walls closed in more and more with every step. The demon's black hair was being firmly pressed against his head, since he refused to crawl just yet. But he could tell he was soon going to have to.

Hiei briefly wondered where Kurama had needed to start crawling then wondered if he had changed into his fox form to come down here.

'But what is down here that Kurama up and left for?' The fire demon paused, as a heart wrenching groan of pain echoed through the den. Whatever is down here. It is something Hiei wasn't going to like.

After some nimble thoughts made their way out of his head; the demon decided it was now or never.

_

* * *

I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,  
You were all that I had,_

The first month had been filled with denial.

Hiei refused to believe that Kurama had seriously left him. Everyday he pretended that it was still only a few minutes after the fox had left the bed. Every time a friend came by to check on him, he would gruffly answer that he would be fine until his mate returned.

_  
You were delicate and hard to find,  
I got lost in the back of my mind,_

The second month was filled with grief.

By then Hiei knew Kurama was not planning on returning anytime in the near future.

Every minute was filled with doubts, restless nights, and the growing feeling of being a lost child. He hadn't stayed in the house any longer. The black haired demon just couldn't stand it. His house, since Kurama wasn't living in it anymore, was filled with to many cheerful memories. Hiei didn't want it to start having appalling ones.

_  
And I can never get back, no I've never got back  
You were not there when I needed to say,_

The third month was filled with uncertainty.

Lonely and upset, Hiei had not known where he could go. Long ago he had stepped down from being Mukuro's heir, at least until Kurama was ready to return with him, and Yukina was now happily married to Kuwabara with one child.

Yusuke was busy making sure Keiko didn't have anything to do around the ramen shop. For he just knew the second she would go to cook or serve a customer; something would happen and stress their yet to be born child.

All this made Hiei wonder where he belonged. If not with Kurama. . . then he seriously believed the answer was no where.

_  
I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,  
Now I gotta go it alone, _

The fourth, fifth, and sixth month was filled with fighting and searching.

Hiei had decided to travel to Makai. Hoping to find some clue as to where he could find all his answers.

Many demons challenged him and many merely attempted to stop him. Knowing, before he knew, what he was looking for.

It took him some time before he figured out what others knew. It took the thin strand of silver hair left hanging on a tree branch.

Then.

Then Hiei knew exactly what he was looking.

And it seemed that Kurama was trying to help him, for every turn there was another clue leading the fire demon. Making a strong need to survive grow within Hiei. But something else was stirring.

_  
But I will never give up, no I'll never give up_

An instinct had started to grow as well, within those three days.

With every hair, scent, and foot print it grew. Something was different about Kurama. His hair looked thinner then its normal. His scent carried a smell that clearly told others he knew where he was going, and at some points in time his foot prints showed that every once in a while his feet were swelling from running.

_  
_Hiei had no clue where any of this was heading. The instinct was the only thing leading him now.

_  
What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,  
For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything  
_

And it pushed him deeper and deeper into the den. Telling him that whatever was down there. . . was something worth every moment of fighting. But still the demon had his doubts.

What am I fighting for,  
What am I fighting for  


A choked pant made Hiei pause again. The sounds were getting louder and it frightened Hiei to listen to some of them.

A feeling took over his heart and he knew that something was going to happen. A fight? A struggle?

_  
Never give up on this _

_Never give up on this_

_Never give up on this_

_Never give up on this  
_

Another pant came and was soon followed by a groan. That was all was needed to get Hiei moving faster.

_  
Said I'm ok but I know how to lie,  
But I will never give up, no I'll never give up  
_

His calloused hands slightly bled from the rough stones of the ground. The black haired demon would feel the knees of his pants start to shred from the force of his speed. Though he could go faster, if he was walking or running, the speed was all he needed to soon be with Kurama.

_  
What am I fighting for,  
There must me something more,  
For all these words I've said,  
Do you feel anything  
_

The light was what first stopped Hiei. The smell of blood was the second.

It took seconds before Hiei's vision finally adjusted to the dim lights. The den walls were now close to twelve feet apart and the ceiling just barely touched the tip of his hair, when he was standing of course.

_  
What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)  
What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)_

Against the farthest wall lay Kurama. The fox's chest rose and fell heavily. The sounds of murmuring was what convinced the fire demon to move forward.

"Kurama?" Hiei practically whispered, wondering if he was dreaming.

The sight of blood pooling around his lower half caused Hiei to run forward. Not caring if he was dreaming or if he was even welcomed.

"Kurama?!" His voice grew urgent, as he kneeled down beside the exhausted man.

Red hair fell around the angelic face and emerald eyes opened. A smile crept onto the fox's face, as he laid his right hand on top of Hiei's. 

"Hiei. I knew you would come," he stopped for air, "I need you to take my pants off." 

Red eyes watched him. Wondering what was wrong with the him. But finally did as he was asked.

A gasp left Hiei's lips at the size of Kurama's stomach.

"Hiei. . . please. . .," Kurama begged, before reaching down to his belt line.

"No. I've got it. Relax. If what I think is happening, then you just breathe."

_

* * *

Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,  
I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,_

Hours later, a limping Kurama returned from the deeper parts of the den. His eyes fell on the sleeping baby resting in Hiei's arms.

Ruby eyes opened and glanced to his returning mate. He waited until the man rested beside him before whispering.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A smile developed on Kurama's face.

"I didn't know until about a month after I left. My stomach started to grow and my instincts kept pushing me to find a safe place. I tried to return to you. But it nearly killed me," the fox paused long enough to finger the soft, black hair of the child, "it worked out though. You followed me. All I had to do was be obvious."

"Stupid fox instincts," Hiei muttered rather loudly to himself. Movement in his arms made he wish he hadn't said.

I fight you're apart of me now,  
And I will never give up, no I'll never give up.  


Gold eyes opened and scanned over the two faces. Kurama continued to smile and stroke the baby's soft hair. While Hiei moved an arm so that he could touch the small, balled fist.

" He looks like both of us," the red head spoke softly. Knowing that speaking to loud would echo and upset the baby.

Hiei grinned. His life couldn't be any more happier then it was. His mate by his side and a baby in his arms.

"It's a girl."

Green eyes widen and looked between Hiei then to the baby.

'Change that,' Hiei thought, 'a surprised mate makes everything better.'

* * *

Okay. So... it isn't my best creation. But it is something. Kinda...?

Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed. Reviewing is nice, but I understand that sometimes it is hard to find the right thing to say.

'Good job.'

'That sucked.'

You all know what I'm talking about:D

I had the idea for the story sometime ago, but hadn't had the time to write it. Then I fell in love with the Song. So... idea... song... and... BOOM! A story.

Unless I find a better song for the idea or another idea for 'Fighting' . . . then this what I've got for everyone. For now anyway!

-muhahahahaha-

Thanks a bunch for reading!

_**-Ssa**_


End file.
